


[星昴/封神/X全員] Accessing

by cloversleaves, KAKESU



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial intelligence/Future, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: KAKESU與cloversleaves的第二部接龍，根據《X戰記》的一張官方圖幻想出來的AI設定，捏造的世界觀。X全員角色有，主CP星昴，副CP封神，其他CP基本上會貼近原作。＊＊與現實任何的國家、團體或組織無關，如有雷同，實屬虛構。＊＊
Relationships: Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui, Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. case 0 - 不辭而別

  
“讓我們再次恭喜櫻先生升職隊長！”

“喂空汰！人家是姓佐倉（SAKU RA)啦！太沒禮貌了！”

“哈哈也是呢，佐倉先生年紀輕輕就升到那麼高位了，我再繼續這樣開玩笑會被炒的。”

“我倒是覺得自己待得有點久了。”

“不不，你太謙虛了‘隊長‘，今後你就從前線退到指揮位置上了呢，我會想念你出神入化的配合的。”剛剛被旁邊紅髮女子指正的活潑青年——空汰，感嘆地舉起酒杯。

這群人平均年紀不過三十又吵吵鬧鬧，看似和路上喜歡群聚的青少年沒兩樣，但他們可是關東五區的AI監管部門的行動組——因為ai普及化因應而生的部門，要說的話，他們可以算是特種部隊，專門處理有關ai濫用和暴走的案件，這裡任一人放在一百年前（那個還沒爆發第三次世界大戰的世界）都可以輕鬆擊倒一群手持武器的混混。

慶祝會主角——被稱作佐倉的高大男人微笑著接受了空汰的敬酒。

“我們這位新人真是喜歡說話，那麼另一位新人要不要說點什麼？佐倉先生可是先前帶你的輔導員呢。”在組裡擔任情報員的遊人把話題引到坐在男人旁邊的黑髮青年，他從剛剛就一直默默地喝酒。

但青年像是沒聽到一般依舊垂著頭。

“昴流君？”

“啊，是！”當男人的手掌放上肩膀，青年像是驚醒般猛地抬起頭，微醺的樣子，看來是有點醉了，“我......我要恭喜你，星史郎先生。”

“話說你們是哪時候開始互相稱呼對方的名字的？昴流前輩。”空汰把手伸向一瓶新的酒罐，順口問道。

昴流手大幅動地晃了一下，杯中的酒水濺出幾滴，弄濕了褲子和榻榻米。

“不、不好意思，我弄髒了地板。”

“沒事的，昴流君。”

空汰正感到疑惑時，手上的酒罐被一隻纖細的手抽走。

“啊！火煉小姐，那是我......”讓空汰驚訝的點是他明明握的很緊，但火煉卻像是絲毫沒有出力就成功把它取走了，看來前輩就是前輩，今後他還得多多磨練了。

“親愛的新人君，你是不是喝太多了？”紅髮女子微笑著把桌上還未開封的瓶瓶罐罐一併收了起來，“遊人，我們是不是該告辭了？”

“是嗎？我倒覺得時間還早，而且......”遊人瞄了始終掛著笑的新隊長和擦拭著地板的青年一眼，“皇——”

“我相信隊長可以照顧好這位醉漢的。”火煉莞爾一笑，遊人點點頭表示同意，在電光石火之間他們似乎交換了什麼情報般，迅速地達成共識。

就這樣，一頭霧水的空汰被兩位前輩一左一右的拉了起來。

“再見，祝有個愉快的夜晚喔。”火煉對送他們到門口的星史郎眨眨眼，用口型說道。

男人苦笑。

真難辦啊，今晚他不打算做什麼的。

星史郎返回客廳，昴流趴在榻榻米上睡過去了，他把青年抱到臥室床上。

手摸上那微紅的臉，他的青年哼了一聲後張開眼睛，縱使有些醉意，但綠色的眼在微暗的房間中還是很明亮。

“你睡吧。”

“櫻先生這個叫法......挺有趣，我也喜歡......適合你......嗯。”

喃喃低語好幾秒的青年突然伸出手，扯住對方的衣領，把星史郎整個人往下拉，胡亂吻著男人的臉。

“昴流君，今天是最後了，明天就——”

“是的呢，恭喜你，我、我真的為你感到開心。”展露在昴流臉上的笑容太刺眼，讓星史郎頓時不知道怎麼回應，他襯衫的鈕扣被昴流著急地扯開，“我知道的，明天...你就不會和我一起去現場了。”

說到這裡，昴流眉頭皺起。

“那麼，現在更應該和我......”腦袋被酒精攪的一片混亂的青年脫下褲子，特意用膝蓋蹭著對方，用沾滿酒氣的舌去挑逗。

隨後他被擁入懷。

————————

床上的人翻個身，右手往空氣中揮舞幾下，似乎在尋找什麼東西。

“又自己先走了嗎？”昴流嘟噥著，雖然他們在一起是件未公開的事，但是每當體會到它帶來的影響時還是有些不滿和遺憾。

誰不想在早上醒來時可以看到戀人就在身邊呢？何況還是在愉快的性事後。

昴流滾到星史郎原本在的那邊，又躺了幾分鐘後才依依不捨的起身，反正去上班還是可以見到的......他默默安慰自己。

————————

“隊長來了嗎？”

剛走進辦公室的昴流順口向空汰問道，卻見後輩表情有些微妙。

“空——”

“如果是說隊長的話。”火煉走了過來，“現在是我。”

昴流徹底傻了，現在是什麼情況？

“那星史郎先生......”

“他昨天深夜利用隊長權限拿走了檔案室裡的機密資料，今天早上我們這邊才知道。”坐在空汰後面的遊人出聲，他有些同情昴流，但事實擺在眼前。

“以'丁姬'中樞的能力，應該可以輕鬆找出他的位置！我現在就——”昴流邊說邊往座位去，在他拉開辦公椅的時候，火煉嘆了口氣。“他不姓佐倉。”

青年定在原地。

“搞不好你一直叫著的也不是他的真名。”

火煉不想再看下去了，視線從顫抖著的青年移開，她拍下手掌吸引大家注意力。

“好了，該做什麼就做什麼去，我們組不該因為一個背叛者而停擺。”

被曾經的同伴背叛任誰都不能接受，但縱使悲傷與憤怒，大家亦盡快收拾心情開始一天的工作。

眼看辦公大樓恢復平時的運作，火煉拍了拍椅上的黑髮青年，兩人來到休息間，她將熱紅茶放在對方面前，連同一枚金色的徽章。

良久不說話的青年看著閃爍的金光，祖母綠的眸終於產生了點變化，組內每個正式人員都會擁有的徽章，而刻有行動員標示、屬於他的那枚正別在制服上，那桌上那一枚的主人自然不言而喻。

"那個男人留下來的物件我都繳交給上頭，除了這枚徽章，我認為要交給你。"

"接下來你的身份會很尷尬，一來你和他是拍擋，二來，雖然你們的關係沒有公開，但只要上面的人調查起來便不是秘密。你得有心理準備，在調查令下來起直至結束，你都會被強制休假，在那段時間你的一舉一動都會被監視，直至證明你的清白。那麼，我以現任隊長的身份，"紅髮女性頓了頓，接著說，"以及朋友的身份，勸告你暫時不要輕舉妄動，今天你先回去休息吧，我會給你申請病假。"

"......謝謝，火煉小姐。"昴流聽見乾澀的聲音艱難地從自己嘴己裡擠出。

火煉離開前再回頭看了青年一眼，那杯紅茶的白霧變淡，卻沒有半點被喝過的痕跡，止靜不動的身影叫她於心不忍，最後只是靜靜帶上門。

等腳步聲漸漸遠去時，青年才伸手攥緊那枚徽章，棱角扎著掌心傳來痛感，卻也沒有讓他放開手。

_'他昨天深夜利用隊長權限拿走了檔案室裡的機密資料。'_

為什麼？

_'搞不好你一直叫著的也不是他的真名。'_

突然一聲悶響，褐色的茶從傾倒的瓷杯流出，在桌邊傾瀉地上，被熱茶燙傷的手以肉眼可見的速度發紅。

_［皇昴流君嗎？我是你的拍擋，佐倉星史郎。］_

_［哈哈哈你姐姐是個有趣的人，用不著為這小事道歉，而且我也想聽昴流君叫我的名字。］_

_［你知道對別人告白之後，要做什麼嗎，昴流君？］_

所以這一切都是假的嗎？連你的名字也......星史郎先生。

青年沉沉地靠回椅背，擱在腿上通紅的手背翻向下。

_'昴流君，今天是最後了，明天就——'_

今天是最後了，明天我們就再沒有關係。你當時想說的話是這樣嗎？

星......你到底是誰？

鬆開的拳頭露出泛著光的徽章，以及下方被扎出紅痕的掌心。

———————

TBC


	2. Case 1 - 戀人（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捏造的未來（平行世界）是已經沒有「國家」的概念，地球一國  
> ＊與現實任何的國家、團體或組織無關，如有雷同，實屬虛構。＊

**01**

鏡面反射著制服上的金黃徽章， 黑髮男生隨手摸了摸，隨後被一把溫柔敦厚的男性嗓音喚過神，他們在一扇寬大的門前佇足。

按照戴眼鏡的男士指示，他與同行的人依序進行人像檢測。

系統掃瞄藍紫色的虹膜，完成最後的檢測。人工智能無機質的聲音發出指令，隨後門扉往兩邊滑開，經過幾重檢驗後，他們正式進入關東五區AI監管部門的內部。

自上世紀中，人類爆發史上第三次跨越世界地圖的大型核能戰爭，以致世界人口急速下降三分一以上，生態破壞、水源問題、飢荒、疾病等將人類生存危機逼至高點。

面對燃眉之急，各國交換技術，卻未能有效改變人類衰落的跡象，於是“取消 '國家’ 這種共同體形式、成立世界統一政權”的聲音驟起，更漸漸成為主流信念。

然而“國家”觀念於人類歷史長久，有政權拒絕世界一國，直至爆發不可控的瘟疫，持續逾百年的僵局，才最後得以在新世紀初完成地球統一政權——世界國（Union of World）。

世界國分五大統治區域：諾拉卡韋馬（Noracirema）、叟阿斯韋馬（Souacirema）、艾爾沙（Aisa）、愛保盧（Eporue）、亞克爾費（Acirfa）和艾尼寇（Ainaeco），每個區域亦按土地面積分有數個小區，以便建國初期的一切政策推行及資源分派等。世界國有其專屬的軍隊，從五大區域中選取，以安定建國初期至中期各區的矛盾。

在吹響世界和平的號角後，人類命脈漸趨穩定，潛伏百年的人工智能（簡稱AI）研究重浮水面，並加以大規模發展。AI在短短幾十年普及全球，卻在往後的二十年間，開始出現人類濫用及AI生命體自我學習錯誤的情況，於是出現了AI監管架構。

“艾爾莎關東五區”是艾爾莎轄下“關東”七區中的第五區AI監管團隊，處理於東京都的AI犯罪及監管事務，亦是關東地區的AI監管總部。

畢業後的司狼神威離開中部，來到約定的關東，經過連番考核終於收到關東五區的取錄通知，而今天便是就職的第一天。

自稱隊長秘書蒼軌征一狼的男人帶著他們幾個新人來到情報組，與一頭亞麻金、滿面笑容的男士喧寒問暖後，同行不苟言笑的眼鏡女生留了下來，剩下他和另一位面無表情的白髮男子，跟著蒼軌走進行動組的大門。

“新人？”

停下來時，神威靜靜觀察一遍，除了眼前正跟蒼軌交談的男子外，辦公室便無一人。

藍眸男生對上同樣寫滿好奇的另一雙眼睛，他記得對方叫哪吒，也是他的同事。

蒼軌離開後不久，那個男人突然從後方勾住他們的肩，神威忍住身體的反射動作，聽著那熱情滿滿的關西腔調。

“兩位帥哥不介紹自己嗎，我是你們最可靠的前輩有洙川空汰，可以叫我空汰！”

兩位新人面面相覷，簡單地自報名字，卻換來對方認真苦思的表情。

“來了兩位不愛說話的新人......能拯救五區行動組氣氛的人只有我？”

察覺到神威無語地皺一皺眉，空汰拍了拍前者的肩膀，再一把拉來兩張辦公椅推到兩人面前，“來，我先說說你們在這裡工作必須知道的事。”

說了一大半的時候，橘色的提示燈在閃爍，空汰點開懸浮鍵盤，熟練點了幾個按鈕後，一把清冽的女性嗓音隨即響起，「請行動組注意，你們有新任務。」

神威聽著聯絡員交代的任務內容，默默記住裡面的細節，交接完畢後前輩竟然跟對方閒聊起來，呃、雖然是單方面。

對面倏然傳來另一把活潑爽直的女聲，提起一個陌生的名字，「昴流先生不在喔？」

“他去跟隊長報告上次任務遇到的意外噢。”空汰靠著椅背說。

「意外？」這次是最初說話的那位女性。

“有些特殊情況......難道姐姐在擔心我？安心啦，在我們的婚禮之前，我絕對不會令自己有危險！”

「......」

接著是第二把聲音在笑聲，「空汰和嵐不是同歲嗎？雖然嵐比你大幾個月......」

“這可是我對姐姐的愛的專稱！”

雖然臉上沒表露出來，但神威已在心裡懷疑著他的這位前輩是否可靠。

「話說為什麼空汰不用找火煉小姐？我記得你只比昴流先生晚一年入職啊。」

「你又給昴流先生添麻煩嗎？」清洌女嗓中帶點責斥的語氣。

“當然沒有，因為今天有兩位新人，我就留下來了。”

「有新人嗎？你們好啊！我是貓依護刃，是在校實習生，請多多指教！」

「我是聯絡員鬼咒嵐。」

“姐姐也是我有洙川空汰的未來老婆。”

「...有洙川空汰！」

「空汰和嵐的感情真好，還在同一個地方工作......我也想天天跟草薙先生見面啊。」

“......”

聽著有點混亂的多人對話，藍眸青年開始懷疑起關東五區的人有沒有問題。

沒多久，橘色信號忽地滅了，對面一片寧靜。

“掛斷了。”一直安靜的哪吒開口。

當事人倒是很快調整好心情，看來是司空見慣的事。

“好，我們先重新組隊。我原定還有工作，所以你們其中一個跟我一組，剩下的跟另一位前輩負責新任務。”空汰來回看哪吒和神威，最後看著後者的臉沉思幾秒，“決定了，神威跟昴流吧，而哪吒就跟我。”

話音剛落，門口走進一位高佻的黑髮青年，跟空汰完全相反的氣質，表情淡漠而疏離，綠色眼眸間卻帶著洗不去的溫柔。

“我回來了，聽說有新任務。”那個人說，再朝他們點了點頭。

————

升降機門敞開，然後關上。

眼前的青年跟叫空汰的前輩很不一樣，從升降機到坐上公務車的整個過程，他都不曾跟神威說話。

這反而讓神威覺得自在了一點，畢竟他也不是愛說話的人，而且他不擅長應付太熱情的人。

唯一的問題是他對接下來的任務和工作細節並不熟悉，但距離目的地只有不到五分鐘的路程。

也許駕駛座的人察覺到有什麼不妥，主動打破沉默：“我是皇昴流，這半年我們會一起工作，遇到問題可以找我，我會盡力幫你。”

這時昴流的個人助理提醒他們，到達目的地了。

  
  
  


**02**

有兩名男子和一名女子在警局門口，旁邊有一機器警察見到他們便揮了揮手，當他們下車時，昴流開口道，“有時候地方警局忙不過來時也會向我們行動組請求支援，剛好可以當新人的訓練，等下我會再向你說明流程和裝備使用。”

神威微微點頭，那名員警機器人見支援來了便回去警局門口站崗，案件正式移交給他們來辦。作為前輩的皇昴流俐落的問出事情經過，作為新人的他便拿著筆記本認真地記下概要和詢問重點。

較矮的男性是嫌疑犯，叫做木下，另一個高挑男性是高野，他說木下偷了他的女朋友芽依……年輕的新人打量著穿著與一般少女無異的機器人，要不是機器人特有的大瞳孔和頸上的項圈（現在上面還多掛了金屬愛心裝飾），還真的無法看出她其實是‘它’。

“什麼芽依！”木下大吼，“她分明是我的咲良！”

“啊！你們冷靜點！”神威攔住激動的木下，看高野也一臉氣憤不平的樣子，他轉頭想向昴流求援，卻看到始終有些淡漠的青年有些怔神的念著:咲良（sakura）……。

———————

男人微笑著拿起一把造型新穎的槍，“接下來是電擊槍，擁有大概十公尺的射程，不能對人類使用，除非危及自己或他人生命安全。”

電擊槍，謹慎使用……新人用心的記下來。

“話說，經過審核的昴流君應該也已經可以使用憑依在電線上的力量了。”

直接稱呼名字讓剛十八歲不久的新人有些不好意思，“是指發制服前那個……”

“對，伸出你的慣用手，想著屬於你的那份力量，那麼它就會呼應你的召喚出現。”男人突然俏皮地對他眨眼，“老實說，這真是不科學。”

看著前輩刻意壓低聲音像是在說什麼不可告人的秘密的有趣樣子，讓昴流忍不住笑出聲。

——————

“昴流先生……？”

“抱歉，司狼君，剛剛說的裝備部分有哪裡沒有聽懂的嗎？”比他年長的青年露出有些歉意的微笑。

終於詢問完畢的兩人移動到附近一家速食店避暑順便處理午餐和進行討論及教學。

“沒有，謝謝你的講解。”

在神威好奇地想著前輩的思緒剛剛跑哪裡去了時，他的個人助理從他肩上出現，是一隻銀色小龍，牠現在也好奇的歪歪頭看向桌上，那裡有隻巴掌大的深藍色小企鵝。

那是昴流的個人助理蕾歐娜，現在正坐在牠主人左手邊的飲料杯旁邊休息……咦電子企鵝會感到累嗎？司狼神威疑惑的咬著吸管，他的電子龍小白觀望一會後跑下去，試圖和蕾歐娜交朋友。

AI智能真是太厲害了……神威吸完最後一口可樂，拿出筆記本和昴流確認接下來的搜查地點。

若要確認機器人的真正主人最簡單的方法便是調出機器人的記憶體，人們在確定購買時輸入‘主人臉’進去機器人記憶體中。

但奇怪的就在這裡。

—————

“關東五區AI監管部門行動組。”昴流拿出代表他們行動組的徽章，“請顯示你的主人長相。”

被稱作芽依及咲良的機器人發出無機質的聲音：“收到申請。”

出現在半空中的3D臉孔讓神威皺起眉頭，因為在場沒有一個完全符合，昴流出聲要求兩位自稱是它主人的男性都靠過來。

“請掃描這兩位與你主人長相的相似度。”

“掃描完成，其相似度為22％”，機器人對著高野點頭示意，高個子的男人表情十分難看，事實上，在3D投影出現時，他就露出了不可置信的表情，神威暗暗記下來，然後看向聲稱所有權的另一人。

“掃描完成，其相似度為81％”

“看吧！我高出那麼多！”木下欣喜若狂的跳起來，期待的望向昴流和神威。

神威湊過去想和昴流說剛剛他發現的違和點，但還沒開口昴流就和他點點頭。

“那麼可以請兩位來分別回答問題嗎？”昴流示意神威帶走高野，“機器人的型號、編號、價格，還有是在哪時、哪裡買的。”

於是他們進行分開詢問。

其結果是相反過來的，臉孔相似度高的木下支支吾吾，而高野則是對答如流。

—————

神威看了眼昴流手上的筆記本，除了附註不確定的，就是直接空白的……

“木下先生，若是真正的主人，臉孔相似度應該要99％以上，因此只有相似度比對方高不能作為判定依據。”昴流說完，木下整個人像是枯萎的草一般。

“我們會再做調查，如果你們想起什麼請告知站崗機器警員，讓他通知我。”昴流說完後便朝站崗警員那走過去，拿出徽章，說了差不多的話。

徽章很重要……神威默默記下這點。

“那麼，我們要先去哪裡好呢？”神威的筆記本上寫著剛剛聽來的線索們。

昴流瞥著其中一頁，被黑線劃分開的左邊寫滿信息，跟右邊形成強烈對比，“到高野先生說的這間店，查證購買記錄，再調查店內的監察錄像，希望一年內的記錄還有保存下來。”

“一般情況只要出示徽章，便可以進行搜查，但涉及私隱的資料必須向隊長申請許可。”昴流操作著蕾歐娜投映在半空的影像屏幕，向神威講解步驟，“我已經拿到火煉小姐的許可書。”

果不其然，他們在那間店查出高野的購買紀錄，上面顯示的[1] Lover Doll（機械情人）型號與機號與案件中的機器人完全一致，言下之意，她的主人是高野。

“可是為什麼樣貌不一樣？”高野先生與系統主人樣貌相似度值太低。

神威的喃喃自語還是傳到昴流的耳朵，他向監察室的職員報出一個時間段，調出店內外所有監視器鏡頭的錄像，進行查證與覆查。

他們在錄像中鎖定了目標，並切換到不同鏡頭來確定。

畫面中的男子從挑選、試用到付費細節都與他們的調查吻合，亦符合高野的身材與高度，唯獨樣貌酷像木下。

“等等，麻煩倒回去2秒。”他們反覆查看一個畫面，並對比著其他錄像鏡頭，接著神威指著畫面中的某處，“昴流先生，看下頜骨，還有這裡黑色的東西。”

“要再清楚一點。”

在調整解析度後，那一閃而過的黑色色塊疑似頭髮，卻與鏡頭中的人的髮色不一樣。

被告知有AI監管人員調查事宜的監察室部長剛到來，便看見螢幕前的兩位青年一臉若有所思又沉默的表情。

“請問發生過錄像帶外流及被二次修改的情況嗎？”

“絕對不會，我們會完整保存所有的錄像帶，檔案庫有警衛通報系統，而任何職員亦嚴禁帶走。”監察室部長憂心忡忡，“請問出什麼問題嗎？”

昴流搖頭，“不過需要你們提供錄像備份。”

——————

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Lover Doll（機械情人）：即是「情人」／「戀人」，只不過不是人類，而是機械人，這款機械人的設計可以讓持有人做任何情侶會做的事（包括那種事），是以「完美戀人」為製作理念，但故事中還在不斷研究及改進。故事的法律規定每個人類最多只能同一時間持有一個機械情人，而且除去「不能收復的毀壞」及「違反 [2]《機械人守則》的事態」外，人類不能撤銷以身份登記的機械人。目前還沒有允許人類與Lover Doll結婚的法律。
> 
> [2]《機械人守則》：引用艾薩克．阿西莫夫（Isaac Asimov）的「機械人三定律（Three Laws of Robotics）」，後來發展成四種法則——  
> 【第零法則】  
> \- 機械人不得傷害整體人類，或坐視整體人類受到傷害；  
> 【第一法則】  
> \- 除非違背第零法則，否則機械人不得傷害人類，或坐視人類受到傷害；  
> 【第二法則】  
> \- 機械人必須服從人類命令，除非命令與第零或第一法則發生衝突；  
> 【第三法則】  
> \- 在不違背第零、第一或第二法則之下，機械人可以保護自己。


	3. Case 1 - 戀人（下）

**03**

三面懸浮螢幕放映著不同時段及角度的錄像。

“付賬記錄證明購買Lover Doll是高野先生，但監察器拍到的相貌與他本人不附合。”

“會有人特意扮成別人買機器人嗎，還把最重要的主人識別碼（人像識別）設定成別人？可是高野先生不像整容了。”高野臉上有白斑，據調查是白癜症患者，可見整容不是樣貌不附合的原因，“能短時間內改變容貌和臉型……”

昴流腦海中隱約出現某東西的輪廓。

“易容眼鏡嗎？”

靈動的少女嗓音從後方響起，昴流和神威同時回頭。

“妳是……貓依小姐？”神威認出對方是早上那把活潑清朗的聲音。

“是的，叫護刃就可以了。”短髮少女眸間閃過一絲驚喜，她握住對方的手，"你就是神威吧？多多指教。果然像傳聞說的長得漂亮！"

不知是因為護刃的反應太熱情，還是"漂亮"的評價，神威臉上掛著難以言喻的表情。

這時昴流看了看時間，才發現早已過了下班時間。

“就猜到你們還沒下班，因為昴流先生是工作狂。”

後來詢問來意，護刃表示純粹想親眼看看兩位新同事，並交個朋友。

作為當事人之一的神威似乎跟在意另一件事，“剛才說的易容眼鏡是那種可特定時間內改變容貌的眼鏡嗎？”

“對，是肉眼難以看出破綻，而且能去掉眼鏡的痕跡。”

“也是近代最受歡迎的新進整容技術。”

“那只要向高野先生查證便可以了。”

昴流按住了準備起行的晚輩的肩膀，後者頓時一怔，“司狼君，你下班吧，剩下來的我會處理。”

“但我也有責任。”藍眼青年困惑地皺了皺眉，他希望可以完成自己的工作和職責。

_「你要知道，工作永遠不會做完，昴流君。」_

“我今晚當值，所以我會處理。”年長者頓了頓才說，“而且工作是做不完的。”

護刃眨了眨眼睛，默默給新人蓋上同樣是工作狂的印章，要是不做點什麼，她怕兩人會僵持下去，“不如我們給昴流先生帶夜宵吧，其實今晚有一個迎新烤肉派對，空汰已經在約定的店裡，我是被委派來帶神威去的。”

“昴流先生要當值太可惜了，下次換空汰值班時，我們再一起吃烤肉吧。”

“好的。”昴流對著面前的少女淡淡一笑，再看向另一位青年，“明天見，司狼君。”

既然說到這份上，神威亦不便再說什麼，跟隨護刃離開。

—————

“原來神威在關東出生嗎？”

“是的，但之前一直在中部生活。”

副駕上的護刃透過倒視鏡看向後座的神威，後者在用他的個人助理——那條小龍——回覆信息。

護刃從對方眉目間的表情中看出了大概，也不得不說戀愛中的少女直覺確實敏銳。

“是神威的戀人嗎？”

“……嗯，算是吧。”神威愣了愣，但還是承認，突然轉變的關係仍讓神威感覺不太真實。

似乎對他的感情事很感興趣的護刃，不斷在追問他的細節。

“從兒時玩伴變成戀人，太浪漫了。”說這話時，少女的視線剛好與司機撞在一起，隨即坐好低頭，從神威的角度看不太清楚少女是否臉紅了，“不過像我和草薙先生那樣也很喜歡……”

“坐穩一點。”旁邊的大塊頭男人摸了摸護刃微微垂低的頭，再回頭對神威說要轉入高速線。

少女望著戀人抽開的手，嘟了嘟嘴，“……不過沒想到神威名草有主了，哪吒看上去不錯，空汰眼神都在嵐身上，看來監管部內的黃金單身漢還是由遊人先生和昴流先生蟬聯。”

神威頓時想起什麼，簡短地回應了那句’在為家中訪客準備點心’的新訊息後，摸了摸小白的頭——明明是龍的外型、性格卻像小狗的機器助理，發出滿意又雀躍的叫聲——從口袋掏出了一枚徽章。

“護刃，妳認識部內名叫’sakura’的人嗎？”遞給護刃的徽章背面刻著’sakura’的字樣，“我剛才在更衣室撿到，徽章是ai監管局每位員工的身份証明，但印象中組內沒有任何一位前輩叫這名字。”

少女思索片刻，“行動組曾經有個傳奇般的組合，是昴流先生和一位叫佐倉的前輩，但據說那位佐倉前輩因為叛變罪而被革職。”

“佐倉…’sakura’……叛變？”

“是的，雖然事件是高層機密，但說不定跟AAIO（Anti-AI organization，反AI組織）有關，”護刃沒看見靛藍色的眸閃過一絲異樣，“而昴流先生亦因此被停職調查，不過調查僅持續了三個月便被下令中斷，佐倉事件最後不了了之。”

神威皺了皺眉，“為什麼昴流先生要被調查，因為是拍檔？”

“不僅僅如此。”護刃搖頭，臉上掛著凝重的表情，“當時昴流先生和佐倉是戀人關係，所以被懷疑同樣是間諜。”

**04**

“昴流先生？”

結束迎新的神威提著打包好的夜宵回到辦公室，正好看到昴流掛斷電話。

“司狼君，迎新還開心嗎？”雖然說著話但昴流雙手不停的敲著鍵盤，把案件資料輸入進行歸檔報告。

“是，大家都很友善……昴流先生剛剛是和高野通先生電話嗎？”

“嗯。”昴流按下存檔鍵，“在我詢問之後，他想起來那天他用了一款叫隨機易容眼鏡的新產品，它每五小時變化一次使用者的長相。因為他對自己的長相沒自信，要是不戴上易容眼鏡，便不敢出門。”

“然後他在輸入主人識別碼時，忘了把眼鏡脫下，便把跟木下有八成相似的臉孔掃瞄進Lover Doll的記憶體內……”神威一臉不可置信。這是要有多迷糊才會犯這種錯誤？

“對。”

“人類對外貌的執著和追求，亦體現在現代科技進步上，逐漸淘汰會在人體留有後遺症的半永久整容技術，令人類更隨心所欲地改變自己的樣貌。”

 _如果身份、名字都是假的，那樣貌也會是假的嗎？到底什麼才是真的？_ ——曾經有把聲音這樣對他說，但他的追查一無所獲。

“這是剛剛向店家要的影本。”昴流拿出一張影印的購買證明遞給神威。

“日期對得上……話說竟然忘了自己設定的長相，還弄到要報案。”神威嘆口氣，經手的第一件案件就這樣接案了。

“也代表科技融入生活的很成功，連痕跡都難尋。”昴流若有所思的喃喃道，“利用科技的同時，感覺人也正在被它們侵蝕……。”

“嗯？”神威眨眨眼，“喔，對了，這是給你的宵夜。”

神威從半透明袋子中拿出白色包裝盒，“這盒子真厲害，還能控溫，我調在煮好後三分鐘的溫度，方便馬上入口。”

“讓你費心了。”

“哪裡，還有這個是我在更衣室撿到的，護刃說應該是你的。”

昴流接過，是那個人的徽章……他怎麼把它弄掉了？

看著前輩安靜的用手指撫摸那個徽章，神威靜靜地離開了。他什麼也沒說就像一無所知那樣，但他不是不好奇，只是昴流把徽章天天帶在身上，想必很珍惜它，也就是說那位未曾謀面的佐倉的事最好不要談論，也許會扯痛昴流的傷口。

神威想起為了AI所有權報案的兩名當事人和被心愛的人背叛卻依舊念念不忘的昴流。

雖然科技發展迅速、無時無刻的存在，人看似無法與它分離，但是能讓人沉迷的也不只有冷冰冰的機械。

“佐倉……到底是什麼人？”

———————

咿啞——咿啞——……

男人抿嘴一吸，呼出煙霧，悠悠地看向低頭盪著鞦韆的男孩，後者趕走了負責推鞦韆的機器人，還不忘踢了兩腳。

“壞人叔叔，這裡禁止吸煙！”

男人笑了笑，“你怎麼知道我是壞人？”

“因為你沒有遵守規距！”男孩指住前方禁止吸煙的告示牌。

“那你也沒有遵守不能傷害它們的規距。”褐色的皮手套指了指旁邊禁止傷害機器人的圖示。

男孩漲紅了臉，

男人按滅了煙，從側口袋掏出了棒棒糖，“吃嗎？”

“媽媽說不能無緣無故接受陌生人給的東西。”

“真是好孩子。糖果是為了表示我的歉意，亦為遇到我的知音而慶祝。”捉摸不透的黑眸瞥著滿臉疑惑的小孩，假若細看便能發現眸中的寒意，“我討厭機器人，跟你一樣。”

天幕逐漸轉換成夜色，宣告白晝已過，同時結束說一個故事的時間。

男孩用手袖來回擦拭眼眶的淚水，心中的委屈讓他抿緊嘴巴。

“我有一件寶物能帶走你的痛苦，你想要嗎？”

男孩停止嗚咽，他看著眼前的大人，堅定地點頭。

———————

鞋尖碰上的東西滑過地面，迴蕩出微細的金屬聲。

穿著運動服連兜帽的纖瘦個子，在街燈下投射出寬長的影子，籠罩住面前支離破碎的景象。

電磁光如破掉的蜘蛛網般嗞啪嗞啪地閃動，穿陷的胸膛露出殘破的電線與線路板，驅幹周圍散落著零件碎片與斷開的肢體。

『編號8…5……巡邏員……此…此路……不通…通……轉…路……』

小個子的兜帽微微掩住金棕色挑染的瀏海，黑框眼鏡下冷峻眼神透著疏離感。

“……開始吧。”

一襲黑影疾速掠過說話者，觸手般的黑影襲向機械巡邏員的頭部。

哐啷。

———————

TBC


	4. Case 2 - 同行者（上）

**01**

“一份麵包和牛奶，謝謝。”

收銀員下單的動作緩慢，似乎因為看不清楚而往螢幕靠前一點，接著又花了幾秒摸索著眼鏡框內的按鈕——他在調整鏡片度數——終於用了幾分鐘才完成神威的訂單。

這間麵包店規模不大，從裝修、設備到經營模式都甚為舊式，卻離神威租住的公寓不消五分鐘的路程，於是總是拖到最晚一秒才起床的神威為求方便，每天都會光顧這家店。

眼前戴著圓框眼鏡、有點禿髮的老先生，便是店長兼店員。

在等待早餐的過程中，神威留意到一個排在他後面的小男孩，從排隊下單時，那雙茶色眼瞳便一直打量著他和他的機械龍，眼神不帶半點惡意或善意的情緒波動，而他肩上的龍在那注視下抖一抖翅膀，並發出尖細的短鳴。

“翔介君，怎麼最近都不見你和你的兄弟一起呢？”

男孩移開視線，與店長交談起來。

這時店員機械人亦把食物打包好，交到神威手上。

——————

『嚶嗚。』

神威空出一隻手，摸了摸小白的頭，將收件箱的文字信息換成聲音轉播，連接到安全帽。

［有空嗎？我想見你。］

將駕駛摸式切換成自動模式後，神威接通了與發信人的視象，連接上的下一秒，他皺起眉頭。

“這個圓形墨鏡很難看。”

「你這是對待許久不見的戀人說的話嗎？今天室外很曬。」

“我只是實話實說。”青年抓緊時間消滅剛買來的早餐，卻想起對方平時提早半小時到辦公室的習慣，再看了看時間距離八點還剩下不到十五分鐘，“不用上班嗎？”

「今天休假，去年留下來的假期。」神威看著封真微濕的頭髮與掛在脖子上的毛巾，估計對方是剛晨跑完，「家裡來了位麻煩的客人。」

“上次你說的親戚？”

「嗯，不過他明天走，我也會去[1]拉普蘭。」

“小鳥說她會參加畫展……她身體還好嗎？”

「還不錯，現在定期檢查，但移植的[2]人造心臟運作良好。」封真從神威遲疑的表情中看出他內心的擔憂，「有些事小鳥未必會說出口，但至少有瀨川看顧著她，比起不在小鳥身邊的我們，他更清楚小鳥的狀況和需要。」

在最近的聯絡中，小鳥提起過她的機械家務助理與鄰居，她說她們相處很融合，縱使生活上為其他人添麻煩了，也沒有聽到怨言，以及前段時間忙著佈置家裡，因為有認識的新朋友到訪——神威知道小鳥已漸漸適應新環境，但同時也知道，那位亞麻金卷髮女生不希望讓他們擔心。

那個夏天發生的事，神威永生不忘。自從生母意外去世後，神威被桃生家收養，他便一直跟封真和小鳥生活在一起，還與長期照顧患有心臟病的小鳥的機械人成為好朋友。

那天結束課後活動，他和封真收到小鳥的求救訊息。當他們趕回家時，看到一片凌亂，小鳥則暈倒在走廊角落，失控的人工智能抓住少女的領口，準備下手。

兩人幾乎是同時衝上前，封真將小鳥護在身後，用手臂擋住揮來的金屬胳膊，而被神威擱倒在地上的機器人勁力很大，神威不得不用更大的力氣壓制，並摸上緊急關機按鈕強制暫停機體活動。在電源被切斷前，他們的機械朋友反覆說著令人詭異的「解放AI」。

涉事的機械照顧助理被以違反《機械人守則》之由強制回收，即使神威和封真希望得知引致異常舉動的原因，但負責調查的中部監管當局卻提供不了可靠的結論，僅僅以病毒所致的機體失常處理，最後更被告知機體異常不能復原，繼而送往銷毀。

這件事給桃生兄妹與神威烙下的陰影不輕——小鳥花了不少時間接受所發生的事，卻仍然不時做跟事發當天相關的惡夢；至於不能接受監管當局調查結果的封真和神威，為了搜集到各種線索，他們一個留在中部，另一個前往關東，進行私下調查。

如今在愛保盧東北部休養的小鳥，精神及身體上的狀態漸佳，讓他們放心很多，而現為她專責護理員的瀨川更是功不可沒。

「他很可靠，而且對小鳥很好。」

神威瞥著影像裡的人，眼神全是懷疑，“你真的這樣想？凡事親力親為的中部2區隊長。”

「自己經手的事才最了解。」金眸青年笑了笑，並不打算否認，「你一個人在關東過得還習慣吧，麵包和牛奶。」

“你不能要求我八點上班之前，還能起來開火煮早餐。”

「也對，畢竟沒有我叫你起床。」

眼看即將進入監管局的保安驗測路段，神威透過影像看見封真打開了家門，似乎與什麼人說了幾句話。

封真讓他的私人助理——那隻被取名桃子、跟小白一模一樣的機械龍——飛到桌子上，位置剛好讓神威看見廚房裡穿著襯衣的背影，那個人回頭時正對上他的眼睛——正確來說是鏡頭——是神威不認識的男人，想必是對方提及的那位客人。

“我到了，再聯絡。”

神威把徽章別上，把制服領子弄挺後拍順衣服下緣，前往X隊的辦公室。

行動組內共有五個小隊，隊名分別是X、S、A、B及C，其中的X隊是選拔考試中表現最好的考生才能加入，整個行動組的隊長更是會從中選出，成員人數也是五隊中最少的。

每隊都有配屬情報員和聯絡員，所以整體規模是相當大的，這棟大樓位於關東五區的中心，也是地區中最高的公家建物，低樓層有供民眾或企業申辦特殊功能AI的服務部門，往上一層是五區的警署總部。

再來就是神威剛剛所在的更衣室，更衣室往上就是行動組小隊辦公室，ABC隊是一層，而X和S隊是自己一層。

“呦！早呀！”空汰給神威一個爽朗的笑臉之後馬上轉頭回去和站在一旁的女子說話……或是說試圖搭話。

對熱情的空汰有點愛理不理的這位女子大概就是‘嵐’，昨日神威只有從聲音認識她。

神威走到放有他名牌的座位，他坐在昴流斜後方，旁邊是同期新人哪吒，哪吒快速地向他點一下頭後便轉回去，完全沒打算等他回應的樣子。

面對沒有什麼人情味的同期，神威也不是太在意，畢竟他進來的目的不是為了交朋友……神威握了握拳，在這裡他一定可以找到解答。

“早。”昴流正巧轉頭拿身後的東西，他們視線對上，昴流便開口打招呼之後便轉回去專注地盯著螢幕，神威剛剛經過時不小心看到昴流的螢幕畫面是一些案件記錄。

神威不經猜想這位前輩是不是在期望著能從其他事件中找到關於自己重要的人的線索，一點蛛絲馬跡……因為他連難度級別最低的C隊案件也看了。

“神威，隊長找你。”第一天見到的那位隊長秘書，蒼軌征一狼從位於昴流後方的那扇門出來，一手還抱著一疊文件夾。

“喂喂，不會吧？第一天就闖禍了嗎？”

“怎麼可能？他又不是你，空汰。”

另一位聯絡員——護刃從走廊進到辦公室後向起身的神威招招手，神威微微點頭示意，他順手把包包和小白放在桌上。

**02**

經過隊長秘書的房間後便是隊長的房間，像是洋蔥一樣一層一層的格局，這是為了隱密性（聽說隊長室的電話線路還跟他們的不一樣）和考慮到安全性。

“司狼神威。”

房間中央站著的紅髮女子是整個行動組的領導人，她的能力是火，據說她揮舞電線時很優美，就像一隻跳舞的火鳥般令人驚艷，不過跳的是死亡之舞，她的能力可不只有好看而已。

“火煉隊長，請問有什麼事嗎？”

“護刃和我說了你撿到徽章的事情。”火煉示意神威坐下，“因為我們的單位性質，內部有很多事情是不公開的，而且最近有反AI的還有說要解放AI的，兩方人馬大概都是覬覦我方的資料和我們監管的AI檔案……”

火煉頓了下，接著開口時她的音量放小了點。

“像是那位佐倉，至今我們仍然沒有查到他的底細，上頭也說此事件先暫時擱置，所以這件事除非有新的進展，不然是不會立案調查了。”

女子皺眉，這讓神威更加確信自己沒有和昴流提起是正確的。

“總之在我們這邊他暫時是機密事項，不過既然你是我們組的成員，那麼你早晚會知道……我想護刃也是因為這樣所以才直接和你說了。”

神威鄭重的點點頭，“我知道了，隊長，我不會說出去的。”

火煉欣慰一笑，“謝謝，那麼你繼續跟著昴流學習。”

——————

“桃生先生，有您的包裹。”

包裹一定要本人指紋簽收，在客廳的封真匆忙放下桃子時不小心已經撥號出去，但他本人沒發現。

星史郎因為聽到運貨機器人的呼聲所以走到客廳查看一下，結果聽到微弱的撥號聲，桃子一臉無辜地盯著他。

“真是的……”星史郎抬腳就要走，但在這時接通了，而傳來的人聲令他整個人頓住。

「喂？」 

熟悉的聲音，他沒特意記住但是這樣看來他是不會忘記了。

「喂喂？您好，此電話主人不在，有什麼需要轉達的嗎？」 

五年了，還是一樣有禮貌。

剛剛封真是打給他的小男友吧？沒想到，原來是行動組的新人。

星史郎聽著那聲音直到對方切掉通話。

“怎麼了？”封真返回便見到自家表哥跟他的個人助理乾瞪眼，尤其星史郎表情之凝重似乎讓桃子嚇得一動也不敢動。

“你那位……是監管部門的人？”

“嗯，關東5區行動組。”封真第一次從這個麻煩的男人臉上看出不一樣的表情，既然是沒必要隱瞞的事，他就乾脆承認，並思索著對方如此異常的可能性，“那裡有你認識的人？”

“算是吧，但都是不值一談的事。”以他對星史郎的認知，越輕描淡寫越不尋常。

“雪華夫人兩個月前才到訪我爸家裡打聽你的去向，像八年前那次。你這種去不見蹤影的習慣還是沒改變。”

封真可以大膽猜想，對方曾經突然失聯的那四年是住在關東5區，更與那裡的AI監管部門有所接觸，說不定還跟他的秘密工作有關。

既然他這個表哥有意隱瞞，他也不打算追根究底，但好歹算是一個有趣的情報，能暫時收藏起來。

男人嘴角掛著淡笑，看似愜意地拿起咖啡壺，問他要不要，於是他的瓷杯裡被倒進冒著熱氣的咖啡，再拌了奶。

“話說原來你喜歡暴躁小貓類型。”封真隨即意會了星史郎指的是神威。

“很可愛，不是嗎？”倔強，卻有依賴你的時候——當然這句他沒說出口，“那你呢？”

星史郎沒有停下手上的動作，但封真看出他在思考，“柔順的黑犬。”

——————

神威回來時看見的一幕十分有趣。

不苟言笑的前輩正抱著他的機械助理，皺著眉的困惑表情是他見過對方最生動的。

“昴流先生？”

走近一點才發現小白用嘴巴蹭著昴流的手腕，而他的前輩還回應般摸摸機械龍的頭。雖然小白一向很喜歡跟人撒嬌，但能與昴流那麼親切，著實讓神威有點驚訝。

“司狼君，你回來了，剛才你有電話。”雖然沒有說話這點很奇怪。

神威伸手讓小白攀上胳膊，查看了來電紀錄，心裡奇怪封真居然會在中午前給他撥兩次電話，以他的性格來看，應該有什麼重要的事，比方說關於那件事的情報。

昴流看了他們一眼後回座位去，他坐下的同時辦公室牆壁上的橘色燈閃爍起來，昴流點開懸浮電腦鍵盤，接通線路。

「行動組注意。」傳來的是護刃的聲音。

“一大早就要出動嗎……呀咧呀咧，不過正好！活動筋骨！”空汰說完便騰地起身做起伸展。

「啊，不用空汰你出動，這是指名的案件。」

“能不能早點說……”

「明明是你一直打斷我的喔。」

去檔案室歸檔的蒼軌回來就被吵吵鬧鬧的辦公室吸引住腳步，連火煉隊長也走出來看是怎麼回事。

「咳咳，請昴流先生前往同行路口的麵包店，店主直接指名你呦。」

聞言，大家的視線集中在昴流身上，然後幾秒後同時喔了一聲。

“真是的，昴流也太好心，這種事用不著自己做吧……啊～好無聊。”空汰滴滴咕咕的說著，把臉貼到辦公桌上，臉上寫著：不出外勤的我要做薪水小偷。

“原來是一個月一次的那個。”蒼軌自言自語地走回隊長秘書室。

看來已經是家常便飯之事了，神威戳戳小白的臉頰，哪時回電給封真好呢？小白則嗷嗷叫著試圖抓住主人調戲的手指。

“那麼我去一趟，如果有要找我的事就再傳訊息到我私人助理。”昴流淡淡地說完後戴上出勤武裝後起身。

癱在椅子上的空汰揮揮手，結果一回頭就看到隊長正對他笑著，他趕緊正襟危坐開始整理昨天的案件資料。

“神威，跟著昴流一起去吧。”火煉彈彈手指，示意大家該幹活去了。

“是！”

小白終於抓住了主人的手指，發出開心的咕嚕咕嚕聲。

——————

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]拉普蘭：拉普蘭區，現今芬蘭最北部的行政區。故事中為世界國於西方的愛保盧的東北行政區，而小鳥正居住在名為「拉普蘭一區」的地方，進行術後療養。
> 
> [2]人造心臟：3D打印技術製造的人工心臟，於故事中正式引進臨床醫學不超過五年的技術，以解決器官移植的器官短缺問題。


End file.
